Win the Million Dreams Award (Nova and Otto's Story)
Everybody is here at the Dream Festival Yosemite: I wonder who's gonna win the Millions Dreams Award? Elmer: Don't know. Mac: Oh, boy! I hope it's the guy I'm voting for. Tosh: I'm voting for him, too! Gossamer: This is gonna be great. My mum will be happy for me to win. Pete: Of course, and I bet Daffy would be so surprised that we won. And we will be number 1! Then Granny, Tweety, Tina and Look appeared at the Stage Lola: Hello, everybody. And thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our dream festival- the Million Dreams Award presentation. Sylvester: Alright, just say the part for my name. And I'm gonna be in it. Lola: Whoa, that's so cool! We have 5 Winners, the Million Dreams Award goes to... Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari. All 5 of you. They are Cheering to them, Nova and Otto looks so happy Nova: The others are here? Otto: Wow! We became a winners now! Sylvester: What are you saying! He jump up the Stage Sylvester: There has to be a mistake! Everyone, vote for Captain Justice and I'm sure of it. So, go on and tell her. They look silent Sylvester: Maybe, I'll try the other one. He change his Outfit Sylvester: The Rogue Racer, Captain Dark the Cat. They ignored him Lola: Sylvester, we came up for the votes very clearly. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari won. Look, Sylvester, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens mist have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them. Sylvester: Whatever. Just me the prize and I'll go. Lola: Sylvester! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down for yourself? I tried to forgive for everything that you did, and I think I'm going crazy for this. Now you've finally crossed the line. Sylvester: Like those words matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it? Lola: Well, I have no choice, but to do it! Guards! She summon them and they take away Sylvester Sylvester: What are you doing? Let me go! You're hurting my hands! Easy there! Ouch! Then they took him away Lola: Alright, everyone. Let's get this over with. With the 5 Winners. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari, please come on up to the stage. Nova and Otto come up to the Stage Lola: Oh No, it looks like our other winners couldn't make it here in time. That make Nova and Otto sad Nova: We must have just missed them. Otto: This stinks. I really missed them so much. Lola: Maybe, you could accept the awards on their behalf. After all, you did a great job here in the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award... As a token of how much you you matter to us. Congratulations. They Cheered to them Otto: Thanks! Nova: Thank you, everyone! Lola: And for that, we have created something special to you- Royalberry Ice Cream and Frabracadaba! Yosemite: Oh boy! I wish I have that ice cream like that. Mac: What does it taste? Tosh: Go on, try it! Nova and Otto are taking a bite of the Ice Cream Lola: How does it taste? Otto: Whoa! This is cool! Thanks! Nova: That's delicious. It makes my heart go fast. Lola: (Chuckle) I knew you like it. They are Cheering to them Meanwhile Sylvester: I cannot believe she put me in the place like that! Well, all I have to do is to get out. Black Doom: (Voice) Silence, fool! You do not posses that kind of power. Sylvester: Um... Who said that? Black Doom: (Voice) Listen to me. And don't be scared like scaredy cat. Sylvester: Okay... (Shaking) Black Doom: If you do what I ask, I may decided to release you from this prison. Sylvester: Really? Well, okay then. Just get me out of here, please. And you can tell me what to do. Black Doom: That word is very wise. Now... Proceed. With your help, soon every world in existence will all be mine! He went to Portal and it disappeared